Two Of A Kind
by leavemeinthebin
Summary: (JeromexOC) Left to die in the Gotham winter cold- absent of any memory of her former self- Kay Doe must embark on an adventure of self-discovery both past & present. Even without a single detail of life before "Kay", she finds her way back to her dear soulmate Jerome Valeska. He's not exactly pleased to see her, but hey, why break up the perfect pair? (Cross published on AO3)
1. Hello Gotham

Pinpricks. Tiny, vibrating, pinpricks. It was the first sensation. It came in like warm water over her body, gentle and inviting. Following that, the smell of cleanliness. It was smooth at first but dropped down into a harsh and bitter intensity without warning. Eyes closed, mouth dry, the rest of the body becoming more and more existent. _Where is this?_ A heartbeat fluttered in the chest. _Can I move?_ She took note of her strained breathing and the growing sound of rhythmic machinery.

"I think she's waking up", the words flowed in like a haze.

"It's going to be a while before you can ask her anything. You'll have to come back another time…", another voice chimed dry and soft.

 _Alive_ … _it feels_ familiar?

This idea, and barely tangible sensations, were melting together slowly making her whole. Her lashes parted, the overbearing brightness of ceiling lights overhead breaking through the delicate follicles.

"Welcome back." It was the second voice. It belonged to a woman wearing a white coat and jet-black hair. Sweet, hardened, chestnut orbs lent an expression of pity. The female apparition shifted around, poking and prodding, sharing verbal notes with herself.

"You're okay now, you're safe here.", the room captured the sentiment and multiplied the sound for posterity.

The bed sheet clad patient nodded blandly which only seemed to deepen that pitied expression by the doctor.

"I know you must be scared right now," a gentle hand slipped itself into the warmth of the cotton, her nails christened with apple red polish, "but we're going to do all we can to help." The sentence ended with a forced smile and a squeeze of her lovely claws. In return, the mystery girl exhaled and nodding her head once more.

"Alright then. My name is Lee Thomkins, and as you can see I'm a doctor. We aren't entirely sure what happened to you, so why don't you start off with the last thing you remember." There was a moment of silence between them before a reply was shared, "Alright then. My name…"

 _Am I alive?_

"My name…", she repeated obviously confused.

" _My_ _Name_."

The words stood without trailing this time, seemingly disturbing Lee as her gaze shifted to the clipboard that rested on her lap.

"I don't remember."

"Okay." The tone in Thomkin's voice said otherwise, "We can go back to that another time" she grabbed her pen and made a few marks. "Let's keep going for now, and you tell me if you've gotten too tired, okay?" In response, a sliver of heat dripped down the girl's cheek unexpectedly, urging fingers to meet it.

 _Am I alive?_

 _. . . . . . . ._

It had been months since that fateful day. She supposed today was not much different, but who was she to know anything about anything- anymore that is. "Kay! Hurry up! I'm starving down here!" the burly voice begged from below on the city street. She chuckled to herself and strolled to the apartment window. "I know Harv! I got one more box then we can eat!", he was grunting and bitching down there on the truck. There were people walking by making glances and old Harv made em himself right back. All the lifting from the day pleaded for her to take a few moments to rest on the windowsill to marvel at the little details. Gotham was pleasant. The people were unassuming yet full of life in so many ways. It was a place where lunatics made headlines and heroes lived outside of slums. Heroes like dear Harv. It was a place where the rules were meant to be broken- unless Gordon was around.

"Kay! I see you daydreaming! Come on!" the police chief had no respect for indulgence. Kay let out a sigh of defeat, "You got me! What's my sentence sheriff?" Unamused he raised an eyebrow and a look that said, _really?_ "I sentence you to pizza and drinks at Gotham Pub!" he joked. "Hey alright! Guilty! Come on now let's go little lady!" Harvey called. Standing to attention she snickered seeing Harvey struggle with the aftermath of moving day. The sky was a vibrant array of orange and red seeping into the billowing darkness that was about to befall the beloved metropolitan landscape. Cerulean peepers rolled back in her head as she waltzed back into the tiny living area. There was a solitary cardboard box waiting in the middle of the room for her. She resigned to open it later in favor of her carb-filled punishment. Meeting the sweaty cops at last, it was apparent their attitude had changed.

"James? Hey, I know I took forever but what's up?" the two ignored her for a moment.

Harvey piped up, "Hey Kay, I uh, I think maybe we'll hafta get a raincheck for tonight huh? It's just something's come up…work stuff, kid."

"Mhm"

Something good was going on.

"Anything I should worry about or should I just assume you're making an excuse because you know I can outdrink you both?", the delivery was solid, but Gordon tended to catch a hint of her insincerity.

"Sorry Kay, but you'll just have to pay us back another time. Just be safe and turn in for the night." He spoke as the pair strode off past the truck to their car, drumming the steel panel side as they passed it. The violent purr of the diesel engine came to life and the driver set out on his way. The boys flipped on the siren and the half-empty husk of a person was left there on the sidelines ready for the impending darkness above to take her.

 _Nice_.

This was just great, _something_ was going on but here she was to stand idlily by with just herself as company. Things were so boring without an audience. Twilight was invading as she began her ascent to the new pad again.

The last deadbolt unearthed the one thought she couldn't escape: _So, who are you?_ The idea dragged her down so much. What a silly name, Kay. It was amazing how many nurses and passer-bys asked "Are you okay?", upon realization of her tragic circumstance. She had heard the empty question enough times that she decided Jane Doe wasn't appropriate anymore. Everyone expected a simple 'yes', so why not take it a step further? At some point, she declared the misnomer of 'Kay' as her new title.

She lifted her small hands up to sun-kissed cheeks. A breath of air reigned in the conundrum's power. The hands continued up, manicured nails raking through silky snow-white hair. She turned sharply engaging a reflection in the mirror that propped itself up against the drab wall. It was her, but it was also a stranger. She approached it candidly. Soft lavender bags supported icy irises, freckles shyly pecked into the pale skin. It was distinctly mentioned by almost everyone that spoke with her that she looked frightfully odd- which she didn't care to hear. She often took it upon herself to play with those dumb enough to make such an obvious critique by making up an outrageous explanation for the way she looked- each story more ridiculous than the last.

Today she was wearing one of Bullock's old baseball jerseys. He had _long_ outgrown it and the thing was much too large for her, so to compromise she cut it into a halter top. A decision Harvey was torn about. The faded emerald and eggshell colored cloth was soft from age but sturdy. Milky toned skin greeted the world from sternum to waist along with a myriad of disturbing scars. They told stories of brutality that experts to the day argued over amongst themselves. They concluded many of them were the result of textbook viciousness, whereas other wounds were unsettlingly surgical in nature. All in all, everyone agreed that whatever had happened to Kay in the past, was horrific. Many tried to debate moral quandaries based on such nasty marks as well. Kay did too. But only partly. It was her main thought while trapped in those scars as to how she felt getting them. Who cared if she deserved them or not. They existed and so did someone else who helped bring them to fruition. _Who were they? Who was she?_

Free.

That was a feeling she hoped to never forget. It was a torturous ride from hospital bed, to mental ward, outside world, Bullock's couch, and now mediocre lone housing. People often take for granted the small things they have access to on a day to day basis. It was difficult at first for Kay to make comparisons because of the amnesia, but it wasn't as if she was starting completely from scratch. The doctors said the type of memory loss she had was incredibly strange and concerning. In fact, they thought she had been faking for a good while. There were plenty of things she recognized and knowledge that just seemed to be left behind in her head. Only problem was that she had no idea who she was, what happened to her, or the where and when of it all. After a few brief sessions with Doctor Thomkins, she and other staff decided it would be best to send her to a mental ward to help see if there was any way to retrieve lost memories. For Kay, it was an enlightening experience in quiet a few ways.

Evidence of her stay came in the form of an old wrist band and paperwork unceremoniously crammed into a bookcase adjacent from the looking glass. She gave it a mischievous glare as she moved over to her dresser. From inside she removed a pair of spandex pants- one leg electric red and the other black like ebony. They were surprisingly comfy compared to the sweaty jeans she adorned at the moment. The fabrics switched places in a flash before she pranced over to the queen-sized bed. Her phone lay on the nightstand waiting patiently for her command. It chimed as she poked at its buttons cheerfully. The screen read _Edwin,_ a little heart typed next to it. It was the one person from Birchwood Asylum she trusted.

Eddy was a troubled man. He was easily influenced and gentle. He had an unhealthy obsession with Kay from the start. He was a bit younger in age, scrawny and lacked mentionable features. Perfect for blending in. The one thing Kay made headway with in Birchwood, was learning all about Gotham's craziest stories. From Penguin mayors to billionaire murderers, the one that stood out the most was the tale of Jerome. A madman fit on destroying everything around him. He built himself up in the public eye as a man who didn't give a damn about the rules and encouraged all around to partake in their most vile fantasies- and with such style too!

 _What a man,_ she thought.

He was absolutely gorgeous too. The way he swayed in front of an audience, his thick ginger locks and contagious smile. It made her heart skip every time she thought of him.

It was difficult to not share her infatuation for him with anyone- but obviously she would have stayed there if she had. So, she shared it with nobody. That nobody was Eddy. He was so easy to talk to because he himself was so incredibly distracted by his own affliction of love for Kay. She saw this as the ripe opportunity to be so very bad. A cunning plan was hatched upon both of their release into society. Poor handsome Jerome was stuck in Arkham, and Kay was stuck with his captor's partner. There's no way she could just go see him in person without good old Harvey kicking her out. And it would be just as bad penning him letters in her own name. But if nobody sent him a few letters- _who would care?_

The flip phone blared its screen into her face as she lay backside down on the secondhand comforter. She was texting Eddy to see if he was available to go make some trouble- specifically to mess with an old police scanner she had nabbed from Gordon's place. She needed a placeholder for her future partner in crime, and Eddy would just have to do.

She sighed disappointed as minutes went by without a reply. Strange. He always got back to her right away. His phone was basically attached to him once they exchanged numbers. The glittering sequin axe charm clicked against the electronic plastic as she contemplated what to do next. "Might as well call," she decided. The call button sounded ordinarily as she kicked herself up and onto the floor into place and approached the beckoning box from earlier. Reaching inside, the rustling of correspondence kept the room from resting completely. With one hand busy sifting through paper, the other dialed her proxy.

Damn.

She hung up and tried again.

A smile took to her face as she read over ingrained lines she had received back from her idol. Lines like: "…and I thought I was crazy…you think I could crash at your place when I get outta here? Ever been with a guy whose face has been cut off? I can make us twins ; ) Hey, don't you remember me?"

She giggled as she swam through darker content that filled pages upon pages. Crude drawings like that of a child were of abundance. However, there were few waxy artworks of flowers and pleasant viewings, as there were imaginings of what Jerome would like to do to fellow inmates that bored him. There were threatening ones aimed at Kay herself, in which Jerome cheekily described in writing as "curiosity" and "artistic expression" instead of outright lunacy.

 _"Where is this guy? I'll try one more time I guess_. "

Completely upright again with a photo of Jerome taken from a video still in hand, she placed the call once more.

She could hear Eddy's ringtone at the door.

 _"What the hell? Guess he had been on his way over…"_

Pounding shook the flat. It startled her beyond belief. That was different- too different for him. Kay peered through the peep hole to see Eddy hyperventilating. He pounded on the door again. Curious, she undid the bolts allowing the wooden barrier to fling open recklessly.

"Eddy! What the hell is wrong with you?!" she berated him without caution.

A frigid air began to whisper from down the hallway. The apartment silently pleaded to crumble in on itself.

Panting, perspiration weighing down a cheap plum colored sweater he eagerly shared his reason for the abrupt visit,

"Jerome said we can be together forever"

"Uh, _say what now_."

Paralyzed by confusion, he took advantage of the impairment to spray her with something aerosol. Choking in the gas, she fell to the ground. Her vision faltering as she began to drift off. Before blacking out, a pair of heavy white boots approached, a distant and sickly cackle lulling her into the poison sleep.


	2. Ghosting

Pinpricks.

 _This feels familiar_.

She can feel herself breathing. She isn't entirely awake yet before hearing his voice. "Come on now, this is taking too long" the sound creeps into her consciousness like a dream. Warm fingers pressed into her face. They jounced her head about trying to gently bring her out of the mist. She deepened her breath and finally opened her eyes. It was still the mostly empty apartment. The fingers are no more, and she notices she's been tied to a chair.

 _Wasn't Eddy there?_

He was now face down on the bed, his head and upper body an absolute mess of blood and carnage, a spare bat inches away. Glass from the mirror and spatter of Edwin were flung about everywhere. Two firm and powerful hands bore down on her shoulders from behind. The distinct voice blared,

"Mae Day! Mae Day! Get to the chopper!" he shouted at the top of his lungs shaking her very core. He began to tip her and the new wooden appendage to-and-fro making machine gun sounds. It took a moment for her to start laughing at the absurd action. He roared with glee and excitement.

"Oh boy, what a riot!" he exclaimed now moving into view. His scars added to the menacing look he dished out.

"Hey there" he waved as he extended the words to hang on his lips.

She stopped breathing. He could see the astonishment in her eyes and was very pleased with himself. He placed his hands behind him so as to give her a full view of him.

"Howdy" she squeaked.

"Howdy" he bellowed in a deep tone.

The only things making noise now were crickets outside and faint sirens echoing from deep within Gotham downtown. She studied him. He was wearing goofy white creeper boots, and a tweed coat and pants. The fabric was designed in plaid and solid complementary colors in just the right places. He grew impatient and exhaled irritated,

"Ugh. Really? You're just gonna look at me? I mean, I can't blame you," he teased.

"But, uh, ya know, I thought after all this time you'd have something more to say," he sucked on his teeth and bared them a bit threateningly.

"All this time…" his spoke soft as she looked at him directly, trying not to get completely trapped in his beautifully, tortured features.

"Ahem. You know what I'm on about Mae," he slipped one hand in a pocket the other moved freely through the air as he cracked a grin.

"Oh my God,"

"Ah, please," the free hand slapped against his chest

"I do prefer Jerome still" He cackled for a moment and stopped abruptly,

"But seriously now, whaddya gotta say for yourself?" His lower jaw floated around in his mouth and his brows furrowed as his face moved toward hers.

He wasn't close, but that small adjustment made a difference.

"I don't know where to start." she admitted.

"How about you start" his voice was getting vicious and growly "with you skipping town without a single word. Huh?"

 _What was he on about?_

"I'm confused? You know who I am from the letters right?" she tried to start where she knew best.

"Oh, well of course" he wasn't making this easy.

"I mean I'm just looking for answers here like you, right?" he shook his head up and down, his appearance cuing her to mimic. He laughed softly,

"What I'm talking about" his voice became a raspy whisper,

"Is when you left me all alone without a word, THREE YEARS AGO!",

He screams with full force the rage piercing the soul. She looked at him deadpan. He continued,

"So!? Haha, where have you been?!" His smile was fantastically deceiving. She spoke again,

"I've been living with the one and only James Gordon's partner for the past four months. Loony bin for I don't know how many weeks before that, and Gotham General back in the winter. Everything before then is entirely lost to me. It's anyone's guess as far as know." Their eyes locked into one another's a fiery intensity mixing between them.

"It's not a good enough answer, but it's all I have to give you." she stood- er- sat her ground.

He had his face placed in one hand now and swayed back and forth, his thoughts distracting him for a moment.

"Hmm, well I guess that does line up with all your sweet letters." His eyes shot back in her direction and he began to walk forward. He knelt right in front of her legs, a hand disappearing behind himself to retrieve a sharp blade.

"Ah, man, was that photo a pain in the ass to sneak in. But I gotta say it was worth it." the cold steel touched her bruised cheek tenderly,

"You have no idea how badly I wanted to cut you open when I saw your face lying on the ground" he was completely mad with murderous intent that his clenched jaw shuttered.

"But" he amended

"But…" his hands traded places, clutching her face and throat forcefully.

"You're my girl" he swallowed.

"You are, my very best friend. I missed you." He spoke openly.

Hot tears finally made it out of her streaming down over his fingers.

"I want to remember everything" she pleaded.

"Ah…" He nodded in agreement. He sniffled a bit, standing and walking a few paces away.

"I got a few ideas" that smile again. Chilling and dangerous.

"Anything is better than this I suppose." She could tell he was still upset and full of years of inspiration for her demise.

"Aww, lighten up girly! We're gonna get to know each other again!"

"And if that doesn't work, eheh, like I said, I got a few ideas" he winked before approaching again.

"Now then, let's go somewhere with more character…"


	3. Coffee and Calamity

**Spur of the moment so apologies for the subpar writing! I'll tinker with it :) How's the shift in perspective**?

* * *

It was the most beautiful hour when I first saw him. The sky was a rich array of warmth, the night steadily consuming it bit by bit. Hand painted clouds poured out honey and amber colored light across the cobble-stoned streets of Gotham. The tall corporate panes of glass reflecting the last moments of day signaling the demagogues and suited cattle to heard themselves away for the day, and invited the dogs of the wretched city to take claim to their rabid desires. I was working at a cozy little café that imitated a home library. "Excuse me," The voice was polite and unassuming. I'd been lost in my journal so I drifted back into the shop sheepishly, admittedly a tad irritated. I replied robotically , "The usual then?" I curled my fingers under the spine of the journal shutting it silently. I raised my eyes up to meet his and instantly my heart felt a pain. Goodness was he gorgeous. He had a bright porcelain face and curiously dark eyes. The shade of blue surrounding his pupils were divine and intoxicating. We were transfixed in a gaze of observation and confusion for seconds that spent hours to break. We saw one another in those moments and it began what would be one of the greatest legends of Gotham. We broke the vision with nervous laughter.

"Ah, sorry I, ah-" I stammered out nonsense.

"No, no please, I didn't mean to catch you off guard."

Our eyes met again, this time I could only see them through a mask- who is this boy? He wore a tidy sweater that was similar to that of the shy boys that got trapped by the dusty book palace, victims to my playful tormenting. The juxtaposition of a meek stance and lean muscle that perfectly filled the woolly black knit was quite the combination.

"What were you working on?" he questioned, scratching at the back of his head.

"Oh, just some ideas really. A bit of music" His eyebrow raised for an instant.

"You're a musician? Wow, what do you play?"

I leaned over the counter, resting my chest on my forearms, surveying the room dramatically. The movement forced his gaze to follow mine into the shallowness of the room. I took a wispy, low tone,

"People."

I poked my tongue out gingerly across a few teeth and couldn't resist another teasing bout of laughter. He turned bright red and joined my barely controlled giggling. A preppy college student glared over hushing us sternly. I curled my lips caging the judged sounds. I hissed in some air to keep my head from spinning.

"You've got a strange sense of humor miss…" he said trying not to smirk, but failing…perhaps on purpose?

"The name is Mae" I extended my hand out.

"Jerome. Jerome Valeska." Our hands swayed together naturally trying to gauge what kind of invitation this was now.

"The pleasure is all mine Jerome." I took another deep breath,

"So. What can I do you for today? Coffee, tea, a book you looking for?"

"A book actually. You seem to have almost entirely fiction here, but I was looking for something related to science."

"Hm. Yeah, better luck at the library.. College kids come here for the wifi and caffeine, the fiction is for their days off I guess." I rolled my eyes. His face tightened with intrigue.

"Haha, I figured. I guess there was some emergency construction going on today so it's closed. Thought this might be the next best thing." I nodded acknowledging, slowly piecing together my next move.

"Do you like working here? You seem disappointed by the selection." I tallied up the room again more seriously. He turned his back up against the counter casually to look with me. I beat my fingers against my chin lightly, "Disappointed…yeah that's for sure. But I guess it pays the bills"

 _Wouldn't it just be easier if all these people weren't here?_

 _"_ Why don't you play music for a living?" he prodded. A playful sigh preluded my answer,

"Oh, I play for a living don't get me wrong there cutie" He feigned a blush this time and cleared his throat.

"Well, um, I'd like to hear you sometime."

"I'd like to hear you too" I jested, our faces all smiles. "Oh, I don't know much about music-"

"I doubt that" I interrupted threatening to take the mask by force now. The café went cold for a moment, the pavement outside now engulfed by darkness.

I lightened the atmosphere, "So! Since your reading plans have been canceled for the evening, do you have anything else going on? I have a gig tonight on the other side of town actually." He wasn't expecting this, "Oh, well I actually told my mother that I'd-"

"BOOOO!" I startled the room and the same patron from earlier threw up his hands in defeat and stormed out the door, the dainty bell on the trim raging impolitely.

"Come on Jerome! You can't just walk in with a face like that and tell a girl you wanna hear what she's got then run back to Mommy" He was really trying to keep in control now, the corners of his lips trying best to stay settled to conceal his excitement, a giggle just under the surface.

"Well, when you put it like that…"

"I'll grab my coat!" I popped up from my perch, my free lazy curls bouncing with every step toward the rack. I threw the casual looking garment over myself as I exited my proverbial cage. His eyes were wide and his mouth slacked open slightly as he watched me glide into full frame.

"What about work?" I looked at the last bookworm seated at a desk, they already knowing what I was about to say. A grimaced gesture of my head to the door was enough, and they were gone. The flush in his cheeks grew as he took a few humored breaths of air in awe. "Shall we then?" Our arms linked like magnets and our souls wove a bond that only death would threaten to tear apart.


	4. Tourniquet

Bits of Edwin could still be smelt on the bottom of her boots. The earthy scent of the burlap sack over her head reminded her of old crunchy corn husks and the mazes they inhabited. _What a strange place to be brought to at a time like this._ She was only there for a moment when the car made an unfortunate pass over a deep pothole sending her distracted head into the trunk's lid. Curses and violent kicks erupted within the tight space bringing the cables wound on her wrists to the cusp of breaking skin.

"Whoops! Sorry!" he cackled from inside the roomy cab, indulging in the muffled tinny serenade.

The dampened echo of radio stations being surfed through carefully whispered through the metal. Pieces of information drifted in like ship wreckage; familiar newscasters melodically reporting on what she made out to be Jerome's escape, as well as a few names she couldn't make out. One name she definitely heard was _James Gordon_. It was followed by an accentuated annunciation of either foiled or boiled. She lost concentration playing this listening game by Jerome's maniacal giggles.

The stale automobile came to a creeping stop. All was silent- that was a bad sign. Weight shifted the vehicle, he had exited the car. It was still silent. _Why didn't he close the door?_ Distant footsteps could be heard crunching gravel on the tarred pavement before a prolonged scream of a man in absolute terror finally broke the cold air outside. Eyelashes beat against the abrasive fabric in thoughtful digest as the wailing got further and further away. Suddenly the back end rattled and ripped open, the street lights beaming in to expose her crumpled figure.

"Thought we'd meet up with the guys tonight hun'," the devilish grin could be felt through the stiff weave veiling her sweaty face.

Gasping moderately she spared a snappy remark in favor of the clean air.

"You got the uh-" the words were stretched and accompanied by facial cues to the shadowy figure by his side.

"Of course" his voice was base and hoarse, the inflection darkly excited.

Jerome began to chortle as he paced just out of view, her attention now at the solitary towering silhouette. It drew near, taking gulps of oxygen with each inch,

"This won't hurt, a bit"

Gas manifested from his hand, inescapable. _Again_? Sleep took her once more as she briefly contemplated her beloved maniac's plans.

. . .

As if being ripped from the very hand of death, consciousness consumed her intensely. Her airways begged for more movement as her heart pounded from within her chest. _Holy crap._ It took a few moments for all the muscles and organs to relax. Once all was accounted for she realized that she was upright in a bed. A chandelier fixed with crystals and electric bulbs hung motionless above. Baroque-esk paper lined the walls and acknowledged her detailed surveillance. Uncertainty was normal for her at this point but now she found that it was accompanied by wonder. How was he playing this? Was she now a toy meant to be destroyed after fulfilling his dastardly amusement? Or was this an invitation of sorts- a peace offering? She pulled a few snowy wisps of hair that had stuck themselves to her lips away and back behind her ear. She pushed her eyebrows together concerned and digesting some more possibilities, her pale peepers sliding from one side to the other. If Jerome saw her as a disposable plaything then her doom was certain. There was no running away. If he really meant what he had said back at the apartment, well then, there just might be some twisted concept of hope in it all.

She slithered her scarlet leg out of the sheets first, the reflective pleather finding sunlight to dance in. She lengthened her arms and torso reeling from that damned trunk. "Time to find out what's next", she grunted shaking the resentment from her body. Before she could even think about reaching the handle to the door, it opened, a man with long hazel waves moving with it. Outwardly puzzled she tried to speak but was interrupted,

"Oh, why my dear, do not be afright that I am here." She frowned disgusted by the rhymed speech, and a tad disappointed that it wasn't Jerome (though maybe that was a good thing).

"I am Jervis Tetch, a good friend of Mister Valeska. I am to help your empty head be full again with the grandeur from the days of old. Return you to your psych abode!"

 _Creep_. She already knew enough about Tetch courtesy of her reading "sabbatical" a la Birchwood. She stiffened the frown and blinked twice to emphasis her disapproval. His smile began to droop too but maintained showing the uneven teeth inside. His hands were clasped together like a hostess eagerly awaiting to serve the guest- or strangle them. He motioned toward the exit gentlemanly. With one last sigh she complied and strode past him into the hallway. Moments later they were in a sunshine flooded room adorned with expensive looking furniture. A single blue velvet wingback chair was staged at the edge of the elegant rug sprawling across a majority of the room itself. By the chair's side was an obscure, but impressive, array of metal tools and vials of unknown liquids. The equipment could be described as medical- questionably so. Two voices finished up a conversation at the parlor's western doorway, one man departed looking to be in pain but sporting a friendly face. _Wait- was that the Penguin!?_ She was star stuck but almost reached out to touch the hobbling celebrity.

"Ah, there she is!," it was Jerome addressing her cheerily. Her heart skipped upon hearing his voice in person again. He was dressed to the nines with tailored duds, an attractive lemon yellow button up was paired with a new set of plaid slacks. He began to roll the sleeves up as he approached her love-petrified vessel. His head turned slightly so his voice could travel better down the hall behind him, "Johnny boy it's time to begin!" he sang out tugging at each finger of his gloves to remove them. He put a firm hand on her shoulder and began to guide her toward the fancy seat. The touch sent shivers down her spine. She felt as if she was about to go nose first into a deep cold water. The freckled hand slide across her back smoothly pulling her into his side affectionately.

"Now I'm gonna be with you the whole time babe, don't you worry," the hot breath blew through her hair and tickled her ear. He was practically resting his lips on her. "Come on bag-head the patient is ready," he shouted waving his hands about impatiently.

Kay clumsily adjusted herself in the reserved armchair after her vengeful-yet calm- counterpart gave her a good shove into it. The morning sunlight eagerly pierced through clear tubing that accompanied the set of instruments now within her reach. Little rainbows were cast on the posh floor threads just in front of her bare feet. Crane floated into the room as she studied the whetted and hopefully sterilized blades and other pokey things beside her. The mad trio greeted one another with sickening grins before they all turned to her expectantly. Perhaps she was going in toes first instead. The icy feeling started to creep in at her ankles. She forced her tightened throat to relax for a moment to speak, "So, are you going to torture me now?" The words almost sounded offensively casual. Blood rushed into Jerome's cheeks, tickling them pink,

"Yes!" One could swear they saw a wisp of hellfire leave his lips.

The two other villains didn't move. "Well," he continued, "Just a little." He pinched the air squeezing his inflection into a higher key. His hands found their way over to the tray of diabolical goodies, "Ya see, back in the day, you woulda made the perfect addition to our legion of horribles" Crane had mysteriously appeared alarmingly close to assist with the now clattering tools. Crane took up the guinea pig's arm to tie a thin rubber strap round it as Jerome lost himself in the glimmer of a deceivingly sharp scalpel.

"Not only did you have the bod but, _oof_!" He was staring into the ceiling as if the past had been painted directly onto it.

"Ahh shit! What are you-" Kay bitched in pain and panic as a long needle was laid into an unsuspecting vein. She relaxed her hand out of a fist as a lavender semi-translucent substance pumped through the tubing that was now connected to her body.

"You, you had brains" he found his way back into her eyes, the two seemingly strangers stuck for a moment.

"She's ready, Jerome", Crane chimed.

He responded with a delighted smile,

"Let's see if your brain is really all mush now eh?" He turned his attention to Tetch now who had handed his coat off to a disturbed and frightened man with bouncy sandy locks. The scared animal scurried away uninterested in her plight. A second henchman was close behind, having pulled close the heavy curtains that accompanied the garden entrance that had welcomed in the sunbeams. Tetch moved into Kay's line of sight wordlessly demanding her full cooperation. His waistcoat produced a beautiful golden pocket watch that glittered in the airy parlor room. It popped open to reveal a cream colored face, the hands were walnut and detailed with fine engraved lines. A viewing glass broke through the shell to reveal busy machinery, cogs of bronze and steely gray. The ticking was eerily melodic in nature and gave the environment order and compliance.

A thick layer of hypnosis glazed over Kay's awareness. Tetch's words had ceased now, the sound of tiny machinery consuming her. "She's all yours Valeska" he concluded snapping the timepiece shut. Jerome growled excitedly, "Oh, we are gonna have some fun now" clownish laughter filled the room startling the fine china left on a nearby table. The madmen had fulfilled their duties for the time-being and thus parted. As the hinges ceased movement the redhead began his devilish work. He pulled up a chair directly in front of her, his presence overpowering.

He took in her new appearance landing on the completely white wavy locks before traveling through the tiny details of her face that he hadn't realized he'd forgotten until that point. He appreciated without filter her slender and toned figure and her bosom that rose and fell with every breath in the altered jersey. "It's been too long Mae," he finally said. She sat dollfaced and unreactive. He clicked his tongue in irritation and fidgeted before finding satisfaction in the situation again, "You don't know how lucky you are right now ol Mae Day. You're gonna be a pioneer today," he grabbed her cheeks playfully shaking her face about. "Ya see, I had our boy Scarecrow here make this funny juice just for you," The faintly purple liquid tapped away in intervals from an IV bag. "Now whether or not it works" he gently removed a rebellious strand from her washed out guise, "Well, that's up to you." She took a deep breath and fluttered her eyes in a sort of dream state. Sensations were different to her. Reality felt otherworldly and indistinguishable. It was as if everything had a strange film pasted on it.

Jerome continued his visual inspection of her, the room feeling a sickening plunge in demeanor. His speech rasped threateningly, "So. Are you gonna do as I say?"

Her head seemed to move by itself, dipping to the side,

"Of course Jerome." her tone was sweet and genuine.

"Very good" he whispered out the words.

"Let's set the scene then." he licked his lips like a hungry animal, "I want you to think about the first time we went out."

He shifted in the wooden dinner chair looking for anything in her to change. The simple acknowledgment that she knew who he was from a time before. She sat still batting her lashes slowly as her mind floated in the effects of Crane's sinister concoction.

"It was uneventful when we met. Unintentional." His attention wandered away from her, a somewhat displeased expression taking to his face. He sighed heavily for a moment, "You were unpredictable to me". There was a sense of someone just inches behind her eyes barely making out his voice.

"I was so naive back then, " he chuckled acting embarrassed, "You showed me the way though. You led me by the hand, and even when I pulled away you made sure I never lost sight of who I really was." The beast snarled emphatically, enchanted by hidden memories. "So, It was down on a dumpy street in the Narrows- well they're all dumpy to be fair. Man, I shoulda really known right there that you were absolutely bonkers" He cackled uncontrollably in his reminiscence.

"Whew! I remember you had this real nice girl thing about ya, real tricky there. You took us in past the bouncer and pushed us all the way to the front stage in this shitty ass warehouse." He was tipping his chair back immaturely while picking at his fingernails with a steel implement meant for violent prodding. "I remember thinking about how great it would've been if I had just stabbed you to death down one of those many dark alleyways. But, you had my attention with our first exchange. And this pretty and clean girl had just led me to the nastiest hole I'd ever been in my life." He shrugged, "Figured if you were a disappointment that killing you would make up for it" He winked in dark jest. "So anyway, anyway! We were in this pit of trash people right? And so we get there, then you disappear! Turns out you were the next act- or so you made it that way. Heheh, my girl..." He turned his head at her evaluating her state.

Kay was barely present adrift in memory limbo. It was as if she was nowhere at all, yet she could clearly hear Jerome's voice. It felt distant and filtered in something she couldn't quite describe. There was a temperature of lukewarmth to her existence. She struggled to grasp at some semblance of wholeness and rightness.

"...and then you had this candy cane striped baton you grabbed from nowhere and were dancing around on stage..."

His words were beginning to take physical appearance, bits and pieces flashing into the space between them. Her body reacted without provocation on her part no thanks to the dose of crazy grape juice pumping into it. Jerome continued without missing a beat, watching her person squirm more in more in forced panic.

"...turns out it was a cattle prod you used as your show signature! Hahaah! Ohh, I think that was honestly the instant I fell for you! Your singing was alright, grungy, angsty, literally supporting violence and whatnot- everything to love. But wow! The performance! You had members of the audience fighting to get on stage and have you attack them!"

Strobes of house lights and quick blares of chaotic racket were testing her sanity with each passing second.

"...they don't call the first year the honeymoon phase for nothin' that's for sure..."

Her heart beat ramped up to a dangerous speed before falling back into a comfortable swing. _Strange_. The room became visible again without obstruction of mental noise and hypnotic disarray. Jerome was still speaking...but his words were absolutely inaudible. She regained control of herself disconcerted by the sudden snap back into clarity. As his mouth gestured speech she couldn't help but notice a single drop of liquid drop down onto his vest. _Another._ She stood fully equipped with her faculties and approached him as more drips came down until a light shower had the both of them soaked. He still spoke and gestured wildly regaling something to her, completely ignoring the fact that she was standing inches from him. Before she could raise a hand to shake him, she heard a faint noise from behind. It ecchoed and bounced off the walls of her skull sending whatever placidy she thought she had far away. The call came in louder and louder before it was right in her ear, and a fear invoking weight on her shoulder.

She whipped around bordering hysteria hoping the armchair and IV hadn't come to be sentient. Thankfully they were not. Instead of being met with the still inanimate objects, she was met with Jerome.

Her heart raced again as a smooth faced Jerome griped her arm in pouring rain in an open field of dying foliage. The smell of dirt and trampled twigs were alamingly fragrant.

"Come on I'm freezing! Let's go!"

The water competed with the volume of his voice and her thoughts.

 _Where is this? Or maybe when is this?_ _What did you put in that IV bag Jerome?_


	5. O, My Heart!

**Hello~ Another first person write! What do you think about this perspective change again? Kinda feels like a one-shot here, but I'm just pouring the sugar to sweeten the lemonade for the next chapter ;) Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Rain was pounding so hard it was near deafening. We dashed through water-bloated brush of an open field the wind torturing us with another dimension cold. Jerome was pulling me along by the hand so as to escape the frigid temperature. At one point he released himself to leap over a heap of abandoned trash laughing at the surprise obstacle. He turned to smile back at me gesturing for me to keep up. Silly boy. You're the one that needs to catch up. Right? We continued sprinting through the unrelenting downpour until our feet met the outskirts of trailers and sleeping circus machinery. Finally, shelter. Jerome unlocked the door of the shack on wheels feverishly, his scarlet locks soaked and dripping on his pinked nose.

Breathing heavily, I instinctively reached for the switch beside the frame expecting to light the room. After a few tries Jerome's noisy cluttering in the dark subsided to speak, "It's no use, looks like dear mother left the generator out in the open." He grunted annoyed before a towel latched itself onto my face from the darkness. He giggled hearing me groan from the impact. Everything felt so clear and real. What a strange thought to have. Oh well~ Jerome continued his din from the pitch blackness cursing and jeering in victory. A small flame illuminated the steel cabin to ignite a few candles.

"Ahhh. Better?" His eyebrows hopped up as he introduced his solution.

"Better."

Pleased he pulled himself away from the dining table to retrieve something from what could barely be called a kitchen.

"Man I'm freezing. Want some?"

He swayed a half empty bottle of cheap bourbon in one hand as he cradled his torso with the other.

"That sounds amazing, yes!"

He took a large swig straight from the bottle as he walked over to me still hovering by the entrance. He winced and covered his mouth with the back of his wrist before offering some. So silly this one. I shook my head and chuckled before taking the bourbon and pushing him out of the way to find a seat at the small breakfast table. I could feel his eyes on the back of my head wishing to have slammed the heavy bottle into it. I turned back to challenge the idea as the stinging liquid entered my mouth, and anesthetized my lips.

We'd been fairly inseparable since that fateful evening at the book cafe. I'd obviously been fired for leaving like I did that night- oops! But I wasn't one to take responsibility so I talked my way back into the good graces of the owner keep the position. Sigh. Pathetic, I know, but I guess that's life. Jerome seemed to enjoy the experience he took away from the underground concert. He loves to bring up how he's pretty sure he saw a guy get actually murdered on the side of the stage. I love seeing him so delighted. I knew he was special the second we met. We've been together almost three months now and it's been dreamy. I've introduced him to my underground buddies and he's introduced me to his sadistic ideas.

He completes me.

I took another swallow, this time longer and indulgent.

"So! Guessing the old bag is out for the night huh?"

"Yep, would seem so"

The flames flickered and popped filling in the calm quietness of the room that the outside rain couldn't fill.

I could feel warmth coming back to my body, not knowing if it was the alcohol or the indecent thoughts swirling in my head.

"So it's just us." I offered a suggestive grin now ignoring the liquor.

He licked his lips lustily,

"Just the two of us."

There was a beat up record player set up atop the fridge. He sifted through a collection of vinyls before choosing one to load into the needle's path. It was a romantic and smooth track. I couldn't help but snicker outright. He looked at me puzzled but grinning nonetheless.

"What? It's a classic! Don't tell me you're not a fan."

"No, it's not that, I just wasn't expecting that from you."

He fake pouted and took my hands into his, lifting me to my feet.

"What were you expecting?"

His tone was low and somewhat serious. Was this my Jerome or was he pulling a gag?

Our cold wet bodies pressed together as we swayed in a lazy and comfortable box step. His breath was hot and tempting on my neck.

"Ya know" his voice almost sounded sleepy and resistant,

"We haven't known each other for very long at all...but I feel like.."

His words trailed off as his feet stopped too. I pulled my head up from his chest to meet his eyes. They were still red with irritation from the rain but were gleaming contently.

"Mae. Do you love me?"

He took my face in his hands looking desperate. I still couldn't tell if he was serious- he couldn't be. I was absolutely, fifty percent sure he was up to something. _Dammit_. Either way I was having a good time...but as of late... _dammit_ Jerome...

"Yes"

 _ **Why did I just admit that.** _

With the word apparently inviting itself out I felt my face start to singe his fingertips and my eyes just about exploding from their sockets. Without warning or chastising he pushed his lips to mine softly. Again, I felt myself embarrassed by my misinterpretation of him. My expectation was taken away as our lips locked, as I was shocked to find his skin too was hot and flushed instead of cool to the touch. Was this _really_ , really him? Or had I just not been paying attention until now. Maybe he was spelling it out for me. He kept his face embraced to mine as he spoke,

"I am so happy to hear that" he smiled grandly and went to kiss me again before I smacked him in the ribs a bit.

"Ow! Hey, I said I'm happy!"

I smacked him again harder-this time malintented.

"Hey, hey! Okay, okay!"

He grabbed my wrists and looked down a bit wistfully. His pause lasted longer than I wanted.

"Jerome."

Those beautiful blue eyes met mine in response.

"Do you love me?"

He ushered out an exaggerated sigh, teasing me to smack him again, all the while knowing he had my hands restrained- so I kicked him in the shin.

"Ow! Jesus, so abusive! I'm not sure this relationship is healthy!"

"I'm not asking if it's healthy!"

"Gah, true. Oof. Yeaah..."

He was acting like a child and it was beginning to piss me off. He only really got like this when he wanted to push my limits.

"Jerome. You don't ask dumb questions. You're extremely intelligent. What is it you're getting at here?"

"Ooo, extremely intelligent eh? Man you really do love me huh, don't stop there tell me more."

I tried my best not to laugh again as he buried his cold nose into my neck trying to flirt his way out of the matter he opened up.

"Ah! Come on! Tell me! Do you love me or not?"

I was genuinely curious now. I hated to know it, but there was no way I couldn't love this redheaded goof. Even if he didn't feel nearly the same way. I was a prisoner to my feelings. A slave to his philosophies and shared enthusiasm for havoc. I had already made my peace with parting ways with him once I realized summer was going to end and our relationship with it. The small extension into autumn was bittersweet and with this revelation that he too might feel the same added an unwanted sour note to the recipe.

"Of course I love you."

 _Oh, my heart!_

"Now don't go asking me a second time. I hate a clingy girl."

He rolled his eyes dramatically trying to play off the gravity of the situation.

 _Aww, who knew my little monster had a heart too!_

"Uh oh, bad news. I am very clingy"

"Since when?"

I laughed hysterically before freeing my arms and wrapping them around his neck to give him a smooch.

"Oh boy..."

"Yep!"

"Looks like I'm just going to have to live with it huh?"

"Yep, yep!"

Jerome shook his head in disapproval before we began to move in unison to the music again. The room was still dimly lit by a handful of candles but the atmosphere was completely illuminated between us as we slow danced.


End file.
